ADW: A Different Way
by Sapphire Kiashi
Summary: This is the story of the girl who changed her father from an evil villian to a good hero. Join Ariyan as she helps the her father and the Z-Fighters save the universe. Ariyan is my OC. Takes place throughout Dragon Ball Z. Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Sapphire Kiashi but a call me Phire and welcome to my story! I hope you enjoy it! **

**Me: Come on, Ariyan, Say it**

**Ariyan: Sapphire Kiashi doesn't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Gt or any of it's charaters. She own me though!**

**Me: *smirk* That's right!**

**Chapter 1:**

"Karee, come here!" Yelled Freiza. A 16 year old girl with black hair that reached her back and onyx eyes came in the room and bowed her head. She wore a traditional female saiyan uniform. Her name however wasn't Karee but Ariyan.

"You called for me, Lord Freiza." she said in a low tone.

He stepped down from his throne chair and walked down to her. He gently grabbed a lock of her long hair and stroked it. Ariyan trembled when he did.

"Indeed, I did. As you know we are on our way to planet Namek to recover the dragon balls so I can wish for immortality and rule the universe. You know what happens then?"

"I do not, My Lord."

He smirked. "You will take your place as my queen."

Ariyan eyes went big. As his queen? Why would he want a saiyan as his queen? "My Lord, if I may ask, why would you want me to be your queen?"

"Because, my dear, you are indeed the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and I want to be my queen." Freiza remoted licking his lips slightly. He let go her hair and pulled out a golden tiara with rubies all outside it from behind him. Freiza placed it on her head. Ariyan flinched when he did. "Now go to your quarters. I'll send for you when we arrive."

"Yes, Lord Freiza." said Ariyan before walking out the room. Her boots clicking as she did. The automatic door shut behind her.

XxXxXxXx

Ariyan raced inside her room and shut the door. She slid down on the door as she leaned on it. She took off the crown on her and examined it. How could be the queen of horrible tyrant? He destroyed her home plus her mother. Tears threatened to fall in her eyes as she looked at it with detestable eyes before throwing it over to the side. It roll over by her bed. Ariyan buried her hand in her hands in her head. Ever since, her father left to Earth with his partner she's been worried sick about him. Ariyan wanted to go with him but he said it was gonna be to dangerous.

"_But Papa, why can't I go with you?" Ariyan asked._

"_Because I said so. It will be a dangerous mission." he told her._

"_I'm can take care of myself. After all, I am your daughter." she tried reasoning._

_He smiled. "I know. But I won't my only child come on a dangerous mission. If those humans could beat Radiz then you won't be any different."_

"_But I've been on missions before and I'm stronger than he was!' Ariyan interjected crossing her arms._

"_It's not up for debate, Ariyan. You are staying here."_

"_Fine." said Ariyan stubbornly. He pulled her into a hug. "You be careful."_

"_I promise." he agreed._

_She looked up at him. "That means coming back to me alive."_

_He chuckled. "Alright. I love you, sweetheart."_

"_I love you more." Ariyan said hugging him back._

The memory played in her head a million times because it was the last time she saw her father. Soon she had fell asleep on the door post. A hard knock woke her up.

"Queen Karee! We have reached Planet Namek. Lord Freiza requests you presence in the main room!" said a guard.

"Tell him here I come." she said before running over to pick up her crown from beside her bed. She couldn't help but remember what the guard called her. Queen Karee. Ariyan didn't know why he called her Karee. He'd given her name the first time he met her and that was when she was 4. She placed the crown on her head before walking out the room.

"_**My father would be so ashamed of me**_." Ariyan thought with a small frown as she walked through the halls.

The door to the main room opened and revealed Freiza along with his two body guards, Zarbon and Dodoria. Zarbon had orange hair, yellow eyes, and blue skin while Dodoria had pink skin and blue eyes. Zarbon stood on Freiza's right as Dodoria was on his left. Freiza smirked when he saw her come in.

"Karee, how nice of you to join us. Zarbon, let my queen-to-be stand on my right." Freiza said.

"Of course, Lord Freiza." Zarbon said moving out the way. Ariyan moved slowly over and stood on the spot. From the corner of her eye, she could see Zarbon glare at her heavily. She pretended not to see it though she could feel his cold gaze. The floor lowered and they stepped off. They went farther out until they were out of the ship's shadow.

Namek had a green sky with four moons. It had green grass, circular trees, and blue oceans. Zarbon handed her a scouter with a pink lenses. She put it on before looking over to Freiza and Dodoria. Freiza had whispered something in his ear and Dodoria nodded. She couldn't make out what they were saying but she struggled to find out.

Zabon's voice made her stop listening. "My Lord, my scouter has detected a dragon ball 15 miles from our location."

"Very well. Let's go." Freiza before flying off. Ariyan followed them. On the way, Zarbon kept looking back at Ariyan. Her hair all over she flew. Her beauty enchanced everyone. No wonder Freiza choose her as his queen but that wasn't stop him from having her.

They landed and saw people with green skin and antennas. To Ariyan, they looked like a gentle people. She knew that they were Namekians, the race who lived on the planet. They all looked at them.

"By order of Lord Freiza, surrender your dragon ball and we'll spare your worthless lives." Dodoria said.

An old namek carrying a stick came over to them. He was a good 10 feet from them. "We do not know who you are but you have no right to take our property. As leader of this village, I ask you to leave."

Freiza pointed his index finger towards the alien. Ariyan shut her eyes instantly when she realized what he was doing. When she opened them again, the man was lying on the ground dead. Freiza gave Zarbon and Dodoria a look and they disappeared. All Ariyan was able to hear was screams of pain and horror and Zarbon and Dodoria's laughter. From the side of her, she could her Freiza's light chuckles. Ariyan looked at the scene in horror. Dead corpses all around the small village some even belonging to children.

Zarbon and Dodoria emerged from a small house with a dragon ball with 3 stars. They walked over to Freiza and let him examine the ball. Freiza looked satisfied and gave the huge orb back to Dodoria. He looked over to Ariyan who still had horror in her face and eyes.

"Karee, are you alright, my dear?"

His voice snapped her back in reality and she faked a smile. "Yes, Lord Freiza."

"My Lord, another dragon has been located." Dodoria said.

"Then let us not delay." Freiza said. He flew off with Dodoria, Zarbon, and Ariyan right behind him.

They made it the small village and like the last one, all the Namekians were eradicated. Zarbon recovered the 7 star dragon ball held on to it. Another one was located and they went towards it. Ariyan was feeling like she could puke. All those innocent people. It had took her everything not to cry. They landed yet again at another village. The elder was protecting two children.

"Surrender your dragon ball or perish." Freiza said with a smirk.

"Our dragon is only to be used by people with good hearts and you are of no good." said the elder.

Dodoria stepped forward. "I don't think you understand. When Lord Freiza gives a demand," he shot a ki blast at a namek. "it is to be so."

The elder stepped back in fear. He looked at the two children. "Run, get away from here."

"Yes, Elder.' the one child said. He grabbed the other one and started to run. Ariyan prayed for them to get away but Freiza had killed the second child. Ariyan saw as he was about to kill in horror. Two blurs went away and grabbed the Namekian child. Ariyan smiled inside in her head. She was able to catch a glimpse of the two. A boy with short black hair and a purple gi and the other one was bald with an orange gi. The boy with black hair looked like a saiyan to her. Freiza was able to see them also but his attitude changed when he felt the boy's energy and how Ariyan had reacted. Dodoria looked like was about to go after them but Freiza put his hand up.

"No need. We'll find them in due time. Meanwhile, go and get the dragon ball." he said be fore turning to Zarbon. "Zarbon, take Karee back to the ship."

Ariyan was in shock. Why did she have to leave? Had she done something wrong?

Zarbon however smirked and bowed at Freiza. "As you wish."

Ariyan and Zarbon flew back to he ship quickly. Ariyan ran to her room and shut the door. She jumped on her bed and stuffed her head inside her pillow. She throw her crown far way from her. First she gets assigned Queen of a man who committed the genocide of her people then he kills innocent people right in front of her. It was officially the worst day ever. A light knock was heard on her door. She groaned as she took off the armor. She went to the door in a black spandex that included black tank top and shorts along with her white boots still on. She opened the door and Zarbon was there.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You're needed on the deck." he said. Ariyan went to get her armor but Zarbon stepped in. He shut the door and locked it. He went behind her. He turned her around pushed his lips against hers. Her went wide as she tried to push him off but failing. He had knocked her on her bed thus ending the kiss. She wiped her mouth and looked at him with hate and confusing.

"What are doing?!" she screeched.

"Isn't it clear yet? I've been eying you for as long as I know. And with your ignorant father not around and Lord Freiza occupied, I can have you now."

He went on top her and pinned her hands back. She kicked at him not useful. He took off her shirt using his left hand revealing her black bra. She had tears in her eyes he attempted to take off her shorts. Ariyan felt helpless and couldn't fight him so she screamed.

"Help! Someone, help me! Please!" she screamed frantically.

"Screaming is useless. No one is coming to save you." he said.

She ignored him. "Help! Daddy! Someone, Please!"

Her door was blast down as Zarbon was thrown off her. Her eyes blurry from sweat she saw someone hit Zarbon across the face and he was sent flying through the wall. She felt someone pick her up and on set her in their lap. She felt the embraced of the person before hearing their soothing voice.

"Are you okay, Ariyan?"

She started to cry as she clung on to his neck for dear life. "Papa."

**Ariyan: Review Pretty Please**

**Vegeta: Or Die**

**Ariyan: Papa, you gotta be so mean!**

**Vegeta: I'm a prince. It's my job**

**Me:Well you you need to quit it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Vegeta hugged his daughter tight. "Ariyan, are you alright?

She nodded from his spot. Vegeta put his chin on her head as she cried in his arms. He was using bad words in his head. He always knew Zarbon would try something. By the looks he had been giving her, something clicked inside his mind. His focus went back to his daughter. By the feeling he was getting, she had been through a lot since he left.

"What has Freiza done?"

She looked up at him. "He said once he'd wish for immortality on the dragon balls, I'd be declared his queen."

His face went into shock and disgust. "He said what?"

Ariyan cried more. "Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you. My hate goes to Freiza and his men. Go take a shower then we're leaving."

Arian hopped out of his lap and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you, Papa."

"I missed you too." Vegeta replied as he watched her walk to the bathroom. Once he heard the shower running, Vegeta went out the room. He walked quickly to the armor room and pick out new equipment. He took a quick shower before drying off and putting on the new attire. Vegeta ran back to his daughter's room and saw her just putting on her scouter.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep. Let's go." she responded running out the room with him following closely. Once they saw an exit, they flew out of it quickly. They looked down at the ship from the sky. Ariyan powered a ki blast. Vegeta put her hand and shook his head. "But Papa..."

"We haven't got the time. Zarbon surely went to Freiza and said you escaped. I've got to protect by all cost. The only way is to find the dragon balls and wish me to be immortal. I have already hidden most of Freiza's dragon balls. Go to the North Sea and get the one in there." Vegeta explained. "Also put your scouter away and I want you to fly as fast as you can then lower you power level."

"Alright, Papa." Ariyan agreed. She gave him another hug. "It's good to have you back."

"Good to be back." Vegeta said with a smile before kissing her forehead. They flew off separate ways.

As she flew, the little boy she met earlier was hiding on an island.

She smiled. "**I should go thank him for saving that child**." Ariyan flew down to island on a higher land.

"Hello! Little boy! Can you come out please! I won't hurt you I promise!" she said. He remained hiding. She got upset. "Come out or I blast this entire place!"

"Okay, you win." his voice said coming out. He had onyx eyes just like her.

"Hi, I'm Ariyan. What's your name?"

"Gohan. Why are you out here?" he answered.

"Uh...I" she stammered nervously. "If I tell you got to promise not to tell anyone or to leave."

"Okay, I promise."

She looked around before turning back to him. "I came here on Freiza's ship and he said once he is immortal after using the dragon balls, I'd be his queen but I don't want to because he killed my entire race except for my papa and mother and 2 other saiyans."

"Wait, who's your dad?" he asked with fear.

"His name is Vegeta, why?"

"Your dad and mine fought on earth." he said loudly.

"Oh you're the ones who killed Radiz. I owe you another thanks for that. He was the weakest one of all of us. So Gohan, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here looking for the dragon balls because that saiyan that arrived with Vegeta killed my 4 friends. We came to wish them back along with my friends, Bulma and Krillen."

"And how old are you?"

"Five." he answered simply. "What about you?"

"I'm 16. Are you by any chance a saiyan?"

"I'm half but my father is a full saiyan." Gohan told her. "Are you looking for the dragon balls too?"

Ariyan nodded her head. "My father and I were going to wish for him to be immortal so he can beat Freiza. And you could keep the one you got in that cave though."

"How'd you see that?" he asked in shock.

She giggled slightly. "It's bright orange and behind you. You might want to put that in the cave till before someone sees it."

Ariyan saw Freiza in the distance coming from the direction she and Gohan were. She grabbed Gohan's hand and the dragon ball and ran into a cave on the next part the island. She gripped him close as Freiza passed by. She went to see if he had left before turning to Gohan.

"So you and Vegeta are on the run from him. Are you evil like Freiza though?" Gohan asked with a sign of hope in his voice.

"No, I only follow directions by him. Trust me, I hate doing everything he told me but I did it to survive. My father tries taking my punishments but I tell him not too. I need to learn by myself." She looked at Gohan who was listening to her talk. "Sorry, if my talking it boring you."

"No, continue. I was kind of interested. It gives us a reason to kind of trust Vegeta a little more. So why does Freiza want you to be his queen?"

"I haven't the slightest clue. I know I'm the only female on the ship after my mother died on a mission but he said he hate all saiyans. I don't care why though. I rather die than marry him." she said with scowl.

"Maybe you could come back to Earth with us?" Gohan suggested. Her ears piped up.

"Earth? What is it like there?"

"If you come, I can tell you all about it."

"What about my father?" Ariyan asked him.

"I think if he knew how happy and safe you'd be if you were on earth. How about it?" Gohan said standing up.

"I'm with you. Let's go." Ariyan but then heard Vegeta land on top of the cave. Her eyes went wide. If he caught her there something would happen. "Gohan please don't tell him I'm here."

"Come out and reveal yourself." Vegeta's gruff voice said. Gohan nodded before going up to meet Vegeta.

* * *

"So it was you." Vegeta said with his signature smirk. "I got to admit you're very good at hiding."

Gohan just looked at him. He didn't know what to say. Ariyan could hear the conversation her location.

"You haven't seen a girl around have you?" he asked.

"N-No." Gohan lied.

He smirked. "You know I just had a little run in with your friends."

Gohan gave Vegeta a heavy glare. "What did you do to them? If you hurt them…"

"They're alive. The bald one gave me his dragon ball though." Vegeta told him with a sly smirk.

Vegeta went over to him and Gohan flinched when he placed a hand on his head. "You should feel proud. You and you father are one of the last remaining saiyans. Speaking of your father, give him this message from me…" Vegeta went to Gohan's height and punched him hard in the stomach. Gohan dropped to the ground holding his stomach in pain. "Tell him that I will be awaiting our rematch once I reach immortality."

As Gohan was ground hurting, Vegeta shot off after a short maniacal laugh. Ariyan went to help Gohan. She sat next to him. "Are you okay, Gohan?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Gohan between breaths.

"I'm so sorry about him." she apologized.

Gohan was able to sit up and look at her. "How are you not like him?"

She shrugged her arms. "I don't have a reason too. My father has been through a lot. I've grown up around him been kind and nice to me. **(A/N: If you just said this doesn't sound like Vegeta please continue reading before you flame me about putting him out a character.)**

"Well that is a relief." Gohan said. He sounded much better than a few seconds ago. "Well you better go meet him."

"You're right. Bye, Gohan." Ariyan floated up and waved before turning to fly the way her father blasted off.

As she did, she felt her father's energy rise up which made her fly faster. Whoever he was fighting , she was about to find out.

**Please Review**


End file.
